Ms. Davis
Ms. Davis (also known as "Andy's Mom" and "Mrs. Davis") is a minor character in the Toy Story series. She is the mother of Andy and Molly Davis. Her marital status has never been disclosed, making it unknown if she is a divorcee or a widow. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Ms. Davis makes her first appearance. She gives Andy a Buzz Lightyear toy for his birthday, which causes jealousy in Woody. However, near the film's climax, Woody and Buzz became close friends. During Andy's birthday party, she injures one of the Army Men when she accidentally steps on him coming out of the kitchen, hurting her foot as well. Annoyed, she sweeps them aside with her foot remarking that she had asked Andy to pick them up. At the end of the film, it is Christmas time, and Ms. Davis gives Andy a puppy as a Christmas present, which makes Woody and Buzz feel uncomfortable. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, she holds a yard sale where she almost has Wheezy sold, until he is saved in time by Woody, with the help from Andy's wiener dog, Buster (who is now grown up). When Al McWhiggin finds Woody and gets ecstatic, she comes over to see what's the matter and takes Woody back, refusing all offers of money for him since she knows how much he means to Andy. Unfortunately, Al kicks a skateboard into one of her displays and then steals Woody while she is distracted. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Ms. Davis is shown to be friends with Mrs. Anderson, the receptionist at Sunnyside Daycare. She has visibly aged by this point, approaching her mid-years, and remains a committed and loving mother to her children. She accidentally takes the bag containing Andy's toys which was to be put in the attic and places it out on the kerb, mistaking it for a trash bag. Her last appearance in the film is when she gets emotional upon seeing Andy's childhood bedroom emptied and hugs her son, wishing that she could always be with him. Personality Ms. Davis is a very loving and devoted parent who establishes fair rules for her children. However, like any parent, she often argues with Andy and Molly. Trivia *Although presented as a loving mother to Andy and Molly, Ms. Davis is actually, without meaning to be, a major threat to the toys, as she frequently asks Andy to throw out the toys he no longer wants. Ms. Davis' actions regarding the toys sets the plot in motion in all three films. **In the first film, she purchases a Buzz Lightyear toy for Andy on his birthday, prompting the rivalry between Buzz and Woody which leads to them being lost and forced to find their way home. **In the second film, Ms. Davis tries to sell Wheezy at her yard sale, prompting Woody's rescue attempt where he is subsequently stolen by Al. **In the third film, she orders Andy to clean out his room before going to college and puts the bag of toys Andy was putting in the attic out on the curb as trash by mistake, causing them to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare. She is shown to be visibly shocked and guilty when Andy confronts her about it. *In Toy Story 2 and 3, Ms. Davis' hair has changed from long and brown to short and blonde (suggesting that she dyed it blonde and had it cut short). *She is apparently ambidextrous, as she is shown writing with both hands in the third film. *She appeared in Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PSP version) outside Andy's room. Gallery Model Ms._Davis_.png Screenshots Toy-story-disneyscreencaps_com-1188.jpg Toystory 722.jpg Char_12866_thumb.jpg Andy's_Mom.jpg Char_12888_thumb.jpg Toystory2 395.jpg char 13236.jpg Toy story 3 24.jpg|Ms. Davis, as she appears in Toy Story 3. Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-16h58m38s123.png Featurettes Toy Story - Andy's Mom and Molly Animation Tests Concept Art MsDavis1.png MsDavis2.png MsDavis3.png MsDavis4.png MsDavis5.png MsDavis6.png MsDavis7.png Maquette MsDavis8.png MsDavis9.png fr:Mme Davis he:גברת דיוויס ru:Миссис Дэвис Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters